1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method for living organism-applicable hydrogen-contained fluid and a producing apparatus for the same.
It is to be noted that the contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-061785 filed on Mar. 13, 2009, No. 2009-068434 filed on Mar. 19, 2009, No. 2009-221567 filed on Sep. 25, 2009, and PCT Application No. PCT/JP2010/052201 filed on Feb. 15, 2010, will be incorporated herein by reference, as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inhalation of hydrogen gas, drinking of hydrogen water, injection of living organism-applicable hydrogen-contained fluid, and the like are well-known as means of transferring hydrogen molecules as a substance for medical use into a living organism (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2005-126384). Injection of a living organism-applicable hydrogen-contained fluid is considered as an ideal transfer means since there are no handling risks such as in the case of inhaling hydrogen gas.
However, the living organism-applicable hydrogen-contained fluid administered to a living organism for the purpose of maintaining vital functions and prevention or treatment of diseases and disorders requires strict fluid quality management from the viewpoint of guarantee of physical and chemical purity and countermeasures against bacteria and microorganisms. As a result, there is a problem that if the producing process is completed and the container in which the living organism-applicable fluid is enclosed is opened, fluid quality guarantee cannot be secured. Therefore, means for pouring hydrogen from the outside into the container without opening the container is desirable.